Dancing In Our Tears
by wearthosestripylegswithpride
Summary: Set after the movies, Elizabeth Swann is married to William Turner, they've been married for two whole years. Don't quite want to give anything away.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based after the films. I claim nothing, and I don't have anything to do with the studios. Copyright to the rightful owners.

Elizabeth woke with a start, sweat dripping from her brow. The sun was shining in, assuming that one of the servants had snuck in and opened it while she had slumbered. The other side of the bed was cold, yet it still had the faint imprint of her husband and longtime childhood friend, William Turner. Pushing off the duvet with her bare feet, the light brunette beauty touched the cold wooden floor for the first time in those early hours. Carefully standing up with a hand secured over her belly, she gazed around the room before being met by one of the help, whom was treated like family or so Will put it.

'Good morning Miss Turner.' The small woman said, looking quite tired upon Elizabeth's inspection. With a still sleepy smile, the brunette spoke. "Good morning, Audrey. Do you happen to - " 'To know where Mr. Turner is? Yes miss, he's downstairs in the foyer.' "Would you mind terribly fetching me a glass of water? I'm parched." 'Not at all, ma'am. Right away.' With a curtsy and a small smile, she swept out of the bedroom. Going over to the nearby mirror that hung on the wall, she did her best to fix up her hair to look somewhat presentable. Deciding to bathe after breakfast, Elizabeth made her way out of the room and down the long hall, receiving the glass from Audrey, thanking her gratefully. About to make her way downstairs, Elizabeth then stopped at the top, her arm wrapped around a pillar for support.

Tones were hushed, yet she did her best to listen in. Catching Will's voice, she bit down on her bottom lip. "Elizabeth must not know, Jack! As stubborn and drunk as you almost always are on rum, as a friend, you must not utter a word." Utter a word about what? What must she not know? These thoughts rang in her head, soon focusing back on the problem at hand. "Look mate, you have my word, as a captain and as a - as a man! Yes! So, when do you depart your beauty for the most unmerciful sea?" "Not long to be precise. About another - " His words were cut off when Elizabeth rushed down the stairs, her face a mix of anger, sadness, and betrayal. Crossing her arms over her chest, she quickly glanced from her husband to Sparrow. "I'm not going to pretend as though I heard none of that. I heard perfectly fine from the top of the stairs! What can't you tell me, as my husband?!" Her voice was raised a bit, giving both men a death stare that could kill in a matter of seconds. "I'm leaving, darling. I received a letter a week or so ago, but I didn't want to tell you, with the state you've been in." He pauses, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth shrugged it off harshly, waiting for him to continue. "There's a battle set to happen tomorrow at dusk, that's all I know at the moment unfortunately." "No, ya forgot about those redcoats that despise me." William stayed silent, shooting Jack a look. "Redcoats?! You are going off to fight them? Pirates weren't enough for you, Turner? You - you can't just leave us, /me./" Speaking up then rather loudly, Turner grabbed gently for his wife. "You don't think this was hard for me?! I have to go, I have to." She could see the tears welling up in his eyes, reaching up to wipe them away before they spilled. "You'll be alright, I'll be alright. Jack has agreed to help you, help look after you." And with a long and passionate kiss, Elizabeth sobbing silently as their warm lips moulded together, William gently and yet hesitantly pulled away. Standing there for another moment to capture her face in his mind, he whispered, "I love you." "I love you too, Will. Come back to me, promise." Elizabeth started feeling as though she was going to faint, breaking out in a cold sweat as her legs felt like they were going to buckle beneath her. Captain Jack immediately came to her side, arms supporting the woman. Fighting against her own closing eyes from the emotion of it all, the last thing she saw was her husband heading out the door and onto the cobblestoned street.

Elizabeth wasn't sure when it was she had woken up, what time of day it was, or whether this was all just a horrid nightmare that she had dreamed up but the important thing was that yes she was /awake./ Awake and apparently in her bed. Hearing booted footsteps approach the end of the large canopy bed, she blinked before recognizing who it was. "Welcome back, love." "How - I was downstairs last time I checked." "Yes, you fainted and I brought you back up here with some help. Rum?" Offering up the flask as he made his way to her side, the brunette shook her head. "No, none for me, thank you. Why are you here? Why did you agree to this? Will was never your favorite person and I suspect I know why, have always known why." Watching as he took a swig from the silver flask, Elizabeth then gazed at the candle that flickered by the bedside. Jack gazed at her, still as beautiful as ever, always would be in his book. He traced a ringed finger across her pale hand, gently, thinking of how best to answer her inquiries. "Alright then, more for me. I'm here because I care about you both, you are both family to me, you both have fought alongside me on The Black Pearl." He pauses, letting out a laugh. "He came to me after getting that letter, not knowing who else to go to, well there wasn't anyone else as he put it. Besides the obvious, Swann." Giving her a look that no one else would know, the pirate offered a smile. "He begged me not to tell you, he was just going to slip out so to speak and hope you wouldn't worry, and he would write when possible. -" Elizabeth cut him off, rolling her eyes. "How would I not worry? Knowing my husband was God knows where doing god knows what, leaving his beloved..." "Don't make me start singing just to shut you up, love. As I was saying, the noble Turner told me about the state that you were in, currently of course. Apparently you've been feeling quite faint as of recent, mood swings, I can't really remember what else he said..." Jack was listing these things off on his fingers, finding himself squeezing her hand. Returning the squeeze gently in return, Elizabeth tilted her head. "You know I loved you, even though I never truly said it. Our relationship was curious teasing, flirting, playing one another for certain things..." Jack trailed off, biting his lip not to say anything more. The daughter of a very important man, the beauty of Port Royal had been married for two years and what would he be if he tore that apart? Other than what he already was? A pirate. Her voice interrupted his thoughts, meeting her gaze. "Jack, please don't say anything more. That was so long ago, I was practically a teenager when I said those things it seems. I still care about you, you know this, Will and I both do. It never would have worked out between us, remember? That's what we always - always said." Her voice grew quiet, a new sheen of sweat on her forehead. There was something that only she knew, something she had yet to tell the two men in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Putting a hand over her stomach as she lay in bed, Elizabeth let a groan pass from her lips. This was more than fainting, this was some sort of sickness. Lolling her head over to where the captain was, her voice was low, "Jack, can I confide in you?" "Always, darling." Taking a deep breath, a small smile appeared on her features. "I'm pregnant, that's why I've been in this state, that or it may be something else entirely. William doesn't know, it seems silly now that I didn't tell him before..." The pirate's eyes went wide at the woman's words, his face going as pale as a sheet. Seeing the way he acted towards this news, she frowned. "Sparrow...talk to me! Please, please just say something." She practically cried out in despair, wishing that her husband was here with them. "I - you're going to have a little pirate, eh? Congratulations, Miss Turner." Reaching up and taking off his hat, the captain tipped it in her direction. "Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me..." His voice grew quiet as he started to sing, quite off key because of the fact he was drunk. "A little pirate, yes."

Audrey had heard the awful caterwauling from the downstairs kitchen, placing her knife down as to go check on the pair. Wiping her hands off on her apron, the servant made her way upstairs, lightly knocking on the door before having the permission to enter. 'Miss Turner, Captain Sparrow. It's good to see you awake, ma'am - I was quite worried.' "Thank you Audrey, that's very kind of you. What brings you up here?" Elizabeth raised a brow, shutting her eyes tightly. Noticing the way the woman of the house was, Audrey frowned before coming over to her, placing a hand on her forehead. 'You aren't doing well, miss.' Looking towards the captain, the woman narrowed her eyes. 'Captain Sparrow, be quiet this instant! Miss Turner is not well and you are not helping. Would you go over there and fetch a wet cloth?' Jack immediately shut his mouth, leaning back in his chair, his hat still in his head. Pushing himself out of the chair, he placed the hat down before going to fetch what was requested of him. Coming back with the wet cloth in hand, the captain handed it to Audrey. "Here ya go, lass." 'Thank you, sir.' Taking it gently, Audrey placed it on Elizabeth's forehead. "Thank you both, but you needn't make a fuss. I'm - " She shudders, wrapping her arms around herself as if in a hug. " - fine." "What's wrong with her?" Jack demanded, furrowing his brows as he stared down at the rather fearless woman. 'I don't know, sir, other than she is carrying. Mr. Turner just thinks she's sick or emotional because of the things going on here in Port Royal.' "Don't talk of me like I am not here." Elizabeth muttered, opening one eye to look at the both of them. 'Apologizes, ma'am. I shall leave you to rest. Would you like the Captain to leave you as well?' This was said with a small curtsy. Closing her eye, Elizabeth tried to make her voice heard, but sleep was catching up to her. "Thank you. I..." And with that, Elizabeth drifted off to sleep. 'Come captain, she needs her rest.' She whispered, slowly going to open the door, hoping that the pirate would follow. Eyeing Elizabeth, Jack bent down and pressed a kiss to her cheek before making his way out of the room with the servant.

Jack found himself pacing back and forth in the living room, knowing that Will needed to be told of Elizabeth's condition in some way or another. There was still time and plenty of it as the battle started the next day at dusk, but the soldiers needed to be there for preparations today. "Tell Elizabeth that I've gone when she wakes, a matter of important business. Aye?" 'Yes, Captain. Do you require the carriage?' "No, I've got my ship. Or a ship." This was muttered to himself, taking quick strides toward the Turner's door before shutting it behind him. The streets of Port Royal were bustling, as prosperous as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth still had her eyes closed and anyone who had come in would be right to assume she was asleep, but they would have been wrong. Light was visible behind her eyelids, a low and small burn from a new candle. Hushed voices, words that she wasn't able to make out. Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked before looking around the large room. At the end of the bed stood Jack, Audrey was perched on the very edge of the bed as to look after her own well being, and there was a third, a third person. Casting her eyes to the doorway, the brunette was surprised to see William. Blinking once again, Elizabeth coughed, quickly sitting up as not to choke, lurching forwards a bit. "Bloody hell. Am I so unwell that I have now resorted to seeing things?" 'No, no ma'am. I've been looking after you as you've slept, quite restless I might add.' "Will, darling! You're - you -" She was unable to finish her sentence, feeling her lip quiver as silent sobs shook her body. Sniffling, her hands grasped the white sheets tightly, seeing Will and Jack exchange a look through her blurry vision. "Lizabeth, yes yes, I'm here. Oh don't cry, there's no need to cry." Will's words were soothing as he made his way quickly over to his hysterical wife, wrapping his arms tightly around her small frame. Frantically clawing at her husband as though she were some type of animal that wasn't meaning to inflict harm, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, mumbling and hoping that her voice would be heard. "Why have you returned? What about the battle?" William was about to speak when Jack interrupted, watching the two love birds. "I went after him while you slept, love. You were in too much pain and the news that you carried seemed quite important, aye? The details are not important, what is important is that the humble blacksmith is back with us." Fiddling with a ring on his finger, the captain paused before speaking once again.

"I told him what you told me, Swann. I had to, that was - " At this point, the pirate King and or queen had readjusted, now looking at her friend as he spoke. Letting a gasp pass from her lips, her face contorted into anger. Everything else aside, even the bringing of her husband back, no matter how brave that was. "Jack Sparrow, you bloody pirate! You awful, low life, treasure obsessed - Why would you say that? I was going to tell him in time, when /I/ felt it was right! It concerns our family and our family alone, /captain./ You had no right to do that, none at all!" A lump was forming in her throat, that was how enraged she was. If she wasn't the way she was, she would have wrung his neck right then and there and everyone in that room knew it. They knew what Elizabeth Swann/Turner was capable of. Turning back to face her husband, Elizabeth found herself wriggling out of his gentle hold, wanting to be left to her own case. "Calm down! Elizabeth, please..." Turner said in a firm tone, his arms releasing from around his wife. Despite feeling unwell, Elizabeth pulled herself out of bed with the help of Audrey. At this point, Jack had left the room, supposedly downstairs but no one would blame the pirate for leaving.

'It's good to have you back again, Mr. Turner.' "Thank you Audrey, it's interesting to be back." A nervous chuckle escaped the blacksmith's lips, gently placing a hand around his wife's waist. "So, I heard you fainted." "Yes, the only difference was I wasn't wearing a bloody corset." Her tone was bitter, withdrawn. Emotions high, coupled with everything else. "Audrey, would you please go check on Captain Jack?" 'Yes sir. Ma'am.' She frowns, quickly leaving the room with a sigh. Heading downstairs, the servant looked through the large house before finding Jack outside. Carefully approaching him, she bowed her head. 'Captain?' "Aye?" 'I would like to formally apologize for Miss Turner's actions this evening. What you did was very brave, and I realize that may not mean much coming from the help of this house, but I thought I would lend my two cents.' Jack listened carefully to what this woman had to say, very much appreciating it. Putting on one of his charming smiles, he speaks. "Thank you, poppet. It is not your duty to apologize, it's Elizabeth's, though she may not realize it." 'I wouldn't doubt her Captain, she's quite...' Audrey found herself trailing off. "Stubborn? Thick headed? Good with a sword?" 'Yes, I suppose so.' Audrey lets out a laugh, gesturing with her hand that they should go back inside due to the prying eyes of the ladies and gentlemen.


End file.
